Saving Renee
by WolfHowl091
Summary: Renee has been hit by a train. She is now in hospital in a coma. She is dying. Bella must make a hard decision, fast. But with Edward's and Carlisle's help, can she make the right decision for Renee and herself?
1. The News

The TV was on. Nobody was watching it. Rosalie and Renesmee was painting her nails, Alice and I were reading. Emmett and Carlisle were sitting at the table on their laptops. Esme was tidying and Jasper was outside. Edward was playing the piano. As usual.

"And our final story." The female newsreader said.

"Two people have been involved in a 'train meets car' accident in the Florida area." The male newsreader said.

"A neighbour called 911 shortly after they had seen the accident." The female said.

"The woman was rushed to hospital and is in a coma. But the male was pronounced dead at the scene." The male said.

"Nobody knows why this accident happened. But the people have been identified by a neighbour." The woman said.

"They are Renee and Phil Dwyer." The male said.

I dropped my book. Everyone looked at me. I couldn't believe it. I felt like crying. But I couldn't.

"Bella." Alice started to say. I had already left the room.

"Mum!" Renesmee called.

"Leave her a minute. I'll talk to her." Edward said.

I heard footsteps. I was sitting at the top of the steps. My head in my hands.

"Bella…?" Edward said, sitting next to me.

"We have to do something." I said.

"There's not much we can do." Edward said.

"Get Alice to see the future and get Carlisle to go and examine her. He's a doctor!" my voice broke.

"I'll see what I can do. But I can make no promises." Carlisle said from the bottom of the stairs.

"She's been admitted to Shands Jacksonville Trauma One." Alice said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'll go now and say I need to examine her." Carlisle said. He grabbed his hospital badge off the table and went outside and got into his car. I heard him drive onto the road. Then he was gone.

Esme hugged me. "She is going to be fine." She said. "Now. Go and hunt or run around. Take your mind off things. The front door burst open.

"Bella!" Jacob said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Carlisle's going to examine her now. To see if…"

"Bella. She will be fine." Jacob said. My phone started ringing.

I took it out of my pocket. It was Charlie.

"Dad?"

"_Bella! I'm going to see your mother. Do you know?"_

"Yes dad. I know." My voice broke on the last word.

"_Bella she will be fine." _I was hearing a lot of that. _"Do you want to come with me to see her?"_

"No dad. Not yet."

"_Ok. I'll call you when I have seen her. I'll probably be back tomorrow."_

"Ok dad. Bye."

"_Bye."_

The line went dead. I sank back onto the step.

My phone started ringing again. This time it was Jessica.

"_Bella, was that your mum on the TV?"_

I hung up. I think she got the message. I put my head in my hands.

"Bella, go and hunt. Take your mind off things." Edward said.

I got up and headed to the door. I ran for the forest. It was getting dark now. I kept running. I didn't look back at the fading lights of the house. I stopped when I found myself in front of my dad's house. The window was open in my old bedroom. I jumped and landed on the floor of my old bedroom. I needed to find something. A picture of my mum. I ran downstairs and into the living room. I started looking through draws. I found a black velvet box. I opened it. Inside it was a ring. An engagement ring. Charlie was going to propose to Sue.

I put the box back in the draw and kept looking. I found all sorts of things in the draws. Fishing hooks, pins, money, little boxes, bits of string, paper, pens, pencils, rulers, my school report from senior year. Then I felt something smooth. Glass. I pulled out the picture. It was of me, mum and dad. I put it in my bag and left a note for my dad.

_Dad,_

_I've taken a picture of you, mum and me. I didn't think you would mind. I know you have lots of them. I need mum with me. But I can't see her when she's in a coma. I don't want to see what she looks like. I'm scared really. Really scared. I don't want her to go. But I just can't see her. I know it sounds weird, but I understand and I hope you do too. I hope she is alright. But dad, please don't ring me. I don't want to hear bad news. I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Bella. xxx. _

I looked at the note and put it down on the coffee table. I heard the front door opening. It was Sue. I quietly ran up to my room. I heard Sue pick up the note. Her bracelet scraped against the table as she picked it up. She gasped and turned on the TV. I heard the news bulletin I had heard before. My mum's name said. I leaned against the wall for support. I clutched the picture in my hand. Sue called Charlie. It was a short conversation. Finishing up with Sue crying. Sue and my mum had become good friends since the wedding. They kept in contact with each other and had agreed to meet up the next day.

I left the house and walked back. I took in every detail of the forest. The trees and flowers, the animals and the little stream. Running past me. I decided I should hunt. I went to the clearing where I normally hunted. I waited on the rock for something to walk past. A deer wondered in, followed by two smaller deer. I couldn't kill this family. So I waited. A mountain lion was about to pounce on the little family. Before it could, I pounced on it. Knocking it to the ground.

I walked out of the forest. Carlisle's car was there. I ran inside. Nobody would look at me as I entered.

I looked to Carlisle.

"She's dying Bella. I don't think she'll make it to the end of the month."


	2. The Hospital

I sat on mine and Edward's bed. I don't know how long I had been sitting there. Just staring at the picture of my mum dad and me. Nobody disturbed me. Edward was in the sitting room. Alice had come to see me. I heard her worried voice. Edward spoke quietly. I heard the door shut. I started counting the stitches on the pillow.

134…135…136…137…138…139…140…

….400…401-

The front door opened. Whispers were coming from the sitting room. I couldn't be bothered to listen properly. It was Nessie. She wanted to talk.

"Dad, please!"

"I'll tell her…"

"Dad!"

"Fine…she's in our room."

Renesmee walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Mum…?" She spoke softly.

She pushed the door open and came to sit by me. She put her arms around me.

"Carlisle has a plan." She waited a moment before beginning to speak again. "He will take us all to the hospital and we'll pretend to be medical students. We'll go into Renee's room and just wait for a bit. Then Carlisle will send us out and tell the doctors something had happened to Renee and she had died. Then he'll take her to the morgue and tell the doctors that he would like to transport the body to forks to give her to the family. Carlisle says we should probably transform her in the morgue." She took a breath. "Is that ok mum?"

"I want to do it." I said quietly.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"I want to do it." I said more loudly.

The bedroom door burst open.

"No Bella! That's not fair on you." Edward said. "What happens if you can't stop? You'll regret it. And now start to think how long you'll regret it for. You'll regret it forever!"

"Well if we don't actually got to save her, I'll regret not trying. If she dies, I'll regret doing nothing. I will transform her!" I said the last bit of my tiny heroic speech through gritted teeth. I wouldn't let him change my mind!

I ran to find Carlisle. Edward was faster than me, but I got a head start.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I called as I got to the door.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked her.

"He's gone to check up on Renee." Alice said.

"Well, pack your things; we're going on a road trip." I walked in to the sitting room.

"Wait Bella! What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

I ignored the question, "Call Carlisle, tell him we're on our way."

Rosalie stood by the door. "Well, I haven't been to Florida for a while.

"Oh, the plan!" Alice said.

"Well, we better hurry up!" Emmett said.

I jumped into my car, Edward sat by me. Renesmee, Esme and Rosalie went with Alice and Emmett went with Jasper.

I put my foot on the accelerator as soon as we got to the road.

It took two hours to get to Florida. We didn't speak the whole way until we got over the border into Florida.

Then I realised something. "Wait, where's Jacob?"

"I don't know." Edward said.

"Well, who brought him?" I asked.

"Hang on a second…Well nobody has him in a car." Edward said.

"Look harder, maybe he's in a different car." I said.

"Ok…oh…" Edward looked at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"He's still in Forks…" Edward said.

"What?!" I was stunned.

"Bella, it's probably for the best, he doesn't know Renee and it would be a bit hard for him to watch." Edward said.

"I suppose you're right." I said. "Well, are we going to save my mother or not?"

We pulled into the staff parking. Carlisle's car was there. We all got out of our cars and went in the staff entrance. Carlisle was waiting for us inside. He carried some uniforms over his arm.

"There are some toilets down the hall. Go and get dressed quickly." Carlisle said in a hushed voice.

We all took a uniform. I could hear Emmett saying his was too small and Alice complaining about the material. We met outside a staffroom.

"Renee is on the second floor. We need to sign in first." Carlisle said, leading the way through the hospital to the reception area. The receptionist asked why we had and older person in a group of twenty year olds. Esme huffed and then said she was a visiting supervisor, teaching some of us on surgery.

The receptionist smiled and pointed the way.

"Old? Do I look old?" Esme said quietly.

"I think she meant older than us." Rosalie said.

Esme huffed again.

We went through a set of doors and into a little room off the hallway. My mum looked terrible. Tubes were sticking out of her. There was the constant beep of the heart monitor in the corner of the room by her head.

"We better do this quickly." Carlisle said. "I'll disconnect the heart monitor and then we'll take her down to the morgue."

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Right, Esme, go and tell Dr Samuels that she has died and that I am taking her to the morgue because some of the students want to work with the dead and dying." Carlisle said.

Esme nodded, and then left the room.

Carlisle disconnected the heart monitor. Then we pushed the bed out of the room. Esme caught up with us as we got to the lift that would take us to the morgue.

We stepped out of the lift. There was one nurse in the large room. Carlisle told her to leave so that a family member could see a dead relative.

The nurse left.

"I want to do it Carlisle." I said.

"Bella, you have never tasted human blood before, you could kill her." Edward said.

I gritted my teeth. "Edward, I am doing it!"

"I see no reason why Bella can't do it. She acts centuries old when she is only a couple of years." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle, now move out of the way Edward." I said. "Do we have the morphine?"

"Right here." Carlisle said. He injected it into her. He waited five minutes, and then nodded to me.

I took a deep breath; I lowered my head and sank my teeth into her neck. The blood was delicious. A sweet liquid. It tasted like strawberries and raspberries and peaches. I knew the venom had spread because I could taste it in the blood. I pulled away.

I looked behind me, everyone was staring. At me.

"How did you do that Bella?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"That!" he repeated. "You stopped when you knew it was time to stop."

"Easily. You just pull away." I said, not sure if it was the right answer.

"A vampire should not be able to do that!" Edward said.

"You don't even seem distracted by it. I can say that you're better that me at changing humans to vampires!" Carlisle said.

I knew I would be blushing now if I was still human.

"Right, Rosalie, bring that wheelchair." Carlisle said pointing to the corner of the room.

We carefully lifted Renee into the chair. We got in the lift and to the receptionist. I hid Renee out of the way just in case the receptionist recognised her. Carlisle told the receptionist that he didn't want Renee's death to be made public, the receptionist nodded then gave the sign out form to Carlisle.

We walked into the staff car park and put Renee in the back of Carlisle's car. We drove back to Forks and put Renee on the same steel bed that I lay on when I was burning. We went downstairs and Emmett turned on the TV. A car advert came up. There we many different types of cars, but on caught my eye. A Toyota GT86. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To buy a new car." I replied.

"You better chose a good one Bella. It's your mum's birthday present!" Emmett called. I smiled and then got into my car and drove to Los Angeles.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I had more ideas for another story I'm working on, but I hope you're enjoying this story and that you'll read some of my other stories. If you like this story so far, please review! **

**Thank you! :)**


	3. Waiting

It wasn't a very long drive. I reached the car dealer. I told him which car I wanted. He showed me it. It was perfect. He told me how much it was. I went over to my car and picked my purse from it. I got the money out.

He stared at the money. Then the car.

"How do I get your job?" He said in a heavy Texas accent.

I laughed.

He smiled and gave me the keys.

"Wait. How are you going to drive two cars at the same time?" He asked.

"Magic." I replied.

He smiled.

"I'll pick it up later." I said. I got into my car and drove to the exit, waiting for the road to clear.

"God, she is hot."

"Hey, you didn't see the weddin' ring did ya?"

"Don't crush Jimmy's dreams Rob!"

"Shut up Jack" Rob said.

"What I wanna know is why she needs another sports car." Jimmy said.

"Is it any of our business?" Jack asked.

I pulled out into the road and drove away. I drove back home. Then I ran back to the car dealer through forests and woods.

"Well, your back." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. I'm here to pick up the car." I said.

"It's over there." Jimmy said pointing to the garage.

I walked over to the garage and saw the car. It had been polished since I was last here. I unlocked it and got in.

"Goodbye." I said to Jimmy.

"See ya 'round." He said.

I smiled and drove out into the road and home.

Edward was waiting by the door for me.

I ran over to him.

"Nice car." He said.

I looked at it and smiled.

"She'll wake up in two days." Edward said.

"I need to find some ribbon." I said, changing the subject. "I'll go and find Alice."

I walk up the stairs and head to Alice's room.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice calls me. She's in Rosalie's room. I walk in.

"Hey Alice. Hey Rose." I say.

"Don't worry Bella, she'll be fine." Rosalie said.

"Wait…Did you just comfort me?" I say, surprised.

"I can show some emotions!" Rosalie said.

"Right…Anyway, Alice, do you have any ribbon?" I said.

"Oh yeah! I chose something that would go with the colour, so it didn't blend in or clash." Alice walked over to her draw and picked out a roll of ribbon. She handed it to me.

"Thanks Alice." I said. "I'll see you later. Bye Rose."

I walk down the stairs towards the car. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry it's so short, I just didn't have any ideas for it and I want to get on with the story and start writing the next chapter. So...yeah.**

**Thanks for reading the story so far. I hope you like it and you continue to read and review! **

**Thanks again!**

**WH **


	4. Surprises

P.O.V. Renee

I am burning. It feels like my whole body is on fire. No matter how hard I try, I can't put it out. I'm screaming. It's so hot. I don't know how long I've been burning. Minutes, hours, days. All I know is that I am in pain. It started in my chest. It went down my arms and legs and then my toes and fingers. I can't think straight. I try to count the seconds that go by…1…2…3…4…5….59…60…What number am I on now…? 1…2…3…4…5…80...81…- I hear voices…

"How long now?"

Bella? It's Bella! I want to shout her name. To make sure it's real. I can't shout. The pain is overwhelming.

"A couple more minutes."

Who was that? Alice? I haven't heard her voice since the wedding.

"Jasper's back from hunting."

That's Edward. What does he mean by hunting?

The pain is starting to fade now. It's not in my fingers and toes any more.

"Nearly there." Alice said.

"Good. The pain will start to stop about now then."

Carlisle's there too.

The pain has completely gone from my arms and legs now. But my chest is getting hotter and hotter.

"Thirty seconds." Alice said.

Thirty second to what? For the pain to stop?

I can hear something different now. I can hear people breathing around me and a slow, even drumming. It sounds like a march. It gets louder and the quieter. What is it? My chest is getting hotter. All the heat is going to my heart.

"Where's Jacob?" Edward asks.

"Downstairs. Pacing by the sound of it." Bella said.

"Nearly there." Alice said.

I hear low talking and background music. Like a TV has been left on. I can hear everything.

I want to open my eyes. I'm scared to. What will I see when I open them the heat is completely gone now. Like someone has thrown a bucket of water on me. But my throat still burns.

"There we go. She's fine." Alice said.

I'm not fine!

I open my eyes. There is a blinding white light above me. I sit up. I can see everything.

"Mum…"

Bella. She stands between Edward and Emmett. She steps forward. Jasper blocks her path.

"Jasper, for god's sake! Let me through." Bella said.

Jasper groans but lets her through.

"Mum. I know it's a bit weird but it's fine. You're ok." Bella says to me.

I lurch backwards. I didn't know I'd even done it until I hit the wall. I land in a crouch.

Jasper moves in front of Bella.

I growl. What am I doing?

I stand up.

Bella looks at Jasper who lets her pass.

She holds out her hand for me.

I take it. She leads me to a mirror.

I don't recognise the woman in the mirror at first.

"What the…" My voice is too high.

"Don't worry about the eyes. They'll go the colour of mine and everyone else's in a few months." Bella said.

I look at Bella's eyes. Then at mine. They are crimson red. Bella's are golden.

"What's going on?" I ask. Ignoring my voice as best I can.

"I'll let Carlisle explain that." Bella said. She looks at Carlisle.

Carlisle walks over.

"You were hit by a train. You broke lots of bones and were in a coma. We smuggled you out of the hospital to here where you have been…asleep…I think that is the best word…for two days. And you are a…vampire…like everyone else in this room." Carlisle finishes.

"Where's Phil?" I ask.

"Mum…Phil died in the crash." Bella said.

I choke on my words, "What?" I want to cry but I can't. What's happened to me?

"Come on mum…you need to hunt." Bella said.

* * *

P.O.V. Edward.

"Let's give them some space for Bella to explain." I said.

I walk out of the room. The others follow me into the sitting room. I hear everything that is said from the study. Bella explaining things. Renee sometimes asking questions. Emmett changes the TV channel.

Fifteen minutes later Bella walks in.

"She just needs time to adjust. But she excepts everything. I'm going to take her hunting." Bella said. "And, no, Edward I don't need your help. And yes, Carlisle, I'll be careful."

"Wow, I thought Edward was the only mind reader here." Emmett said.

We all laughed.

Renee is at the door. Waiting. Not sure whether or not to come in. Bella ran over to her.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked her.

She nodded.

They left the house and started running.

"Great. Another vampire…"

"Shut up Jacob." I say.

* * *

P.O.V. Bella.

"Just run up to it and jump." I said. "It comes naturally. Watch me." I take two steps back and run and jump.

Two seconds later Renee is at my side.

"Ok, well done. Follow me." I start sprinting, Renee just behind me.

I start to slow down when we get near the clearing.

I stop and turn to Renee.

"Close your eyes. Now, what can you smell?" I ask.

Renee takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Water, plants, rabbits…-" she opens her eyes. "Deer."

I nod. "Where?"

"Near a stream. There are lots of plants around them." She says.

I nod again. "Well, lead the way."

* * *

We stand behind the trees surrounding the deer.

"So what do we do?" Renee asked.

"Just jump and sink your teeth into their necks." I said.

"You make it sound so simple." Renee said.

"It is, watch." I said.

* * *

P.O.V. Renee.

Bella leaps into the air and drags a deer down and sinks her teeth into its neck in a heartbeat. I copy her. Taking down a deer nearby. The blood is good. Trickling down my throat. Not quenching, but numbing my thirst. I want more. So I drag down another deer. Bella is waiting for me when I am finished.

I'm full now. My thirst is under control, but not completely gone. Bella said this would happen.

"Are you finished?" Bella asks me.

"Yep." I say.

We start walking, not running this time.

"So, tell me more about these 'powers'." I said.

"Well they're talents really. Edward can read people's minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can read and change people's emotions, I can defend myself and others against things to do with the mind. Take Jane from the Volturi for example, she can cause people mental pain. I never feel it. Not even when I was a human, but I can make my shield bigger and protect other people as well as myself from it. And Renesmee, she can show people the past from her point of view." Bella said.

"Who's Renesmee?" I ask.

"Renesmee is mine and Edward's child." Bella said, slowly

Well, didn't see that one coming.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She's with Charlie. She and Jacob are together, if you know what I mean." Bella said.

"How old is she?" I ask, surprised.

"Seventeenish." Bella said.

"You don't know? Wait, your only eighteen!" I said.

"Well, Renesmee was born when I was still human. She nearly killed me and Edward turned me into a vampire and Renesmee is half human-half vampire, so she grows very fast. But she has stopped now. And we're not entirely sure how old she is. All we know is that she is fully grown." Bella said.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Later." Bella replies. "First, we have a surprise."

* * *

P.O.V. Alice

"They're coming!" I said.

"Is the cake really necessary Alice? We can't eat." Rosalie says.

I frown at her. "We're just getting into the spirit." I say.

Rosalie grunts.

I can see Bella coming out of the forest, Renee behind her.

The get to us. Bella goes to stand by Edward.

"Happy birthday mum!" she says.

"I thought you said vampires don't age." Renee said.

"It's your vampire birthday. Mine is next week. Alice's was a couple of weeks ago." Bella said. "Now blow out the candles."

Renee blows out the candles.

The ground starts to shake.

"Whoa!" Emmett shouts.

Renee stands up straight again and the ground stops shaking.

"What was that?" Renee asks.

"I think…" Carlisle looks shocked. "I'm going to call Eleazar."

"Who's Eleazar?" Renee asks.

"A member of our extended family." Edward said.

Carlisle comes out of the house.

"He's coming." He said.

* * *

P.O.V. Renee

I've been told everything now. I've been shown my new car. I've met Renesmee. She showed me lots of things. Like the Volturi about to attack and all the people that came.

I hear a car speeding down the road, slowing and turning down the long track to the Cullen's home. My new home.

The car stops and Carlisle is waiting by the door. Five people get out.

"Hey Garrett!" Renesmee calls. They hug each other.

"Kate, Tanya, Carmen!" Bella calls and runs over to the three girls.

They all come inside.

"Mum, this is Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Garrett and Eleazar. Guys, this is Renee. The new addition to the family." Bella says.

"She's your mum?" Kate asks.

"Don't look so surprised!" Bella says. They both laugh. It's obvious that they are friends.

"Eleazar. Does she have a talent?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, she can control the elements on a huge scale. Much bigger than Benjamin." Eleazar says.

"Well, we're in trouble." Emmett says.


	5. Friends

P.O.V. Renee

"How is it bad?" I ask.

"Well, we are a big coven and now, six out of ten of us have powerful talents. We also have the wolves on our side, but, my point is, Aro already wants Alice and Bella and probably Edward and maybe Renesmee. The chance that he wants you is quite high." Carlisle said, looking at me.

"Me…"

"The Volturi have no one like you." Edward said.

"We have to keep her a secret." Bella said.

"They probably already know about it." Jasper said.

"They'll think it's a threat." Emmett said.

"They already know!" Alice said.

"How?" Esme asked.

"They have a new member." Alice said.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Her name is Ella." Alice said. "She has the same talent as Edward. But she can see what's going on as well reading people's minds. But she has to concentrate really hard though. She has been watching us. Aro asked her to."

"So, she is like a CCTV camera!" Emmett said.

"This isn't funny Emmett!" Rosalie said.

"But shouldn't Bella be protected?" Carlisle said.

"My shield has holes in it. Edward can read my mind when I am using it and Renesmee can get through it anyway." Bella said.

"Well, that means no one is safe. Not even us. She has seen us with you. Aro will hunt down anyone you have come into contact with over the last year or so." Kate said.

"That is all our friends." Esme said.

"They are coming for us again aren't they?" Renesmee asked.

Alice nodded. "And this time, they won't stop to listen."

* * *

P.O.V. Bella

We have decided to gather all the friends we can. Jacob is asking the packs if they will fight. The only trouble is, Aro will be able to see what we are doing.

Edward and I will go to Ireland. There we will find Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. They will help us. Then we'll try to find Senna, Zafrina, Kachiri, Nahuel and Huilen. Then Edward, I and Renee will come back and we will train her to fight.

"Find as many Nomads as you can." Edward said to Alice and Jasper. "They are probably the strongest out of everyone."

Alice and Jasper nodded and then get into a car and drove away.

"If you find anyone else, tell them to come too." Carlisle told me and Edward.

We got into my car, Renee in the back, and driove away. We leftRenesmee and Jacob there to welcome the people who do come.

* * *

P.O.V. Renesmee

"I can't believe they left us here!" Jacob moaned.

"Jake, for the fifteenth time, SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"It has been a day since they left!" Jacob said.

"Stop complaining!" I moaned.

There was a knock at the door.

"_Finally!" _Jacob said, standing up.

He answered the door.

"Edward told us everything and we are prepared to fight to save everyone." Siobhan said.

"Yeah…Anyway, welcome. But you are not allowed to hunt in the area." Jacob said.

Oh, well done Jake! It's time to save him.

I get up and walk to the door.

"Hi guys!" I called.

"Well, you got tall." Siobhan said.

"Yep." I reply.

I smiled at Maggie. She smiled back.

"Well, Dad told you everything, well there is no need for me to tell you then. Did they tell you where they were going?" I asked.

"They split up. Bella and Renee went to Wales to see if they could round up any Celts because she knows most of them." Siobhan said.

I frowned.

"She visited them a couple of times with Carlisle. They didn't really understand Calisle, but the understand Bella." Siobhan said. "I don't know why."

"Ok." I said.

"And Edward went to get the Amazonians." Maggie said.

* * *

P.O.V. Jacob

_Great, more bloodsuckers! This is just like last time. At least I know some of their names this time. Edward came back today with Senna, Zafrina, that Nahuel guy and his aunt and one other person I didn't know. Emmett and Blondie came back with Dracula One and Two. Emmett said, 'I couldn't leave them out!'. They also came back with some Nomads I didn't recognise. Bella came back the day after Emmett and Blondie with the 'Celts.' They are actually mad! Their leader is called Iolo _(pronounced Y-olow. It's Welsh!) _And most of his followers came with him. They were quite interested about the wolves so I got to know them a bit. Ifor _(pronounced I've-or.) _and his wife, Angharad _(pronounced Ang-harad.) _and their real son, Dafydd._ (Dav-idd, dd is a th sound.) _I asked how he was their real son and they said. They were turned into vampires when he was eleven and he was bitten on his seventeenth birthday. I asked who had done it because they obviously drank human blood and they said that a very old vampire had done it, but that he had been killed in a battle for territory. What a wonderful world! Carlisle and Esme came back with some Nomads and a coven that I had never heard of before. The next day Alice and Jasper came back with some nomads. Some I recognised, some I didn't._

* * *

P.O.V. Edward.

Everyone was in the sitting room. Now was the time to talk.

"Everyone." I waited for them to stop talking. "You know why you are here. All of you have been seen with us. But some of you are exceptions. But you heard that we will fight the Volturi if it comes down to it." Everyone in the room nodded. "So, I would like to ask a question. How many of you are prepared to die for your friends and family?"

* * *

P.O.V Jacob

Bella was the first to stand, then me, closely followed by the Denali's, the Irish, then Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Esme, the Amazonians, the Nomads, the Romanians, the Celts and all the other people I didn't know.

Then there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to answer it.

"Benjamin, Tia. But where are Amun and Kebi?" Carlisle asked.

"They have chosen not to come. They would rather die in the palace we call home than die trying." Benjamin said.

"Brave words my friend, brave words." Carlisle led them through to the sitting room.

Tia stepped forwards and said, "We are prepared to fight."


	6. Getting Ready

P.O.V. Renee.

"Don't turn your back on the vampire you are fighting!" Bella said.

I was fighting Edward today.

"Use your talent to help you. Edward can predict your moves. Blind him with the wind or something! Think on your feet. Don't plan, just do!" Bella said.

I sucked in a deep breath and raised my hands, twisting them through the air. Controlling the wind. It lifted Edward into the air. He thrashed against the wind. His hands going straight through the swirling air. I smiled. Bella started laughing. I let the air go and he fell to the floor.

"Ok, training over." Edward said, gasping for breath.

"We've only done ten minutes!" I protested.

"Do training with Bella." Edward said.

"But she can block my talent!" I protested.

"Just physical. Not mental." Edward said.

"Ok. Mum, hit me." Bella said.

I went for a punch in the side. Bella reached for my hand, twisted it around and I was on the floor before I could blink.

"You need to be faster. Watch. Edward." Bella beckoned him over. He unwillingly came. "Try to block me." Bella went to push him. Edward grabbed her arms. Bella grabbed his and forced him to the ground.

"That's not fair! You know you're stronger than me!" Edward said, dusting himself off.

"I guess I never got over the new-born faze." Bella said.

"You never entered it." Edward muttered. Bella elbowed him in the side.

"Mum, stop beating up dad!" Renesmee called from the house. She was standing on a balcony with Jacob.

"Whatever!" Bella shouted back.

Nessie and Jake laughed and then went inside.

At that moment Kate and Garrett came out of the backdoor. Hand in hand. They ran over to us. I had never noticed how big Kate's engagement ring was. Nearly as big as Bella's. Both Bella and Kate wore their wedding ring on the other hand because the engagement ring took up all the room.

"What are you guy's doing?" Kate asked.

"Teaching her how to fight." Bella said.

"Remember, I taught you how to use your shield?" Kate said to Bella.

"Yeah, all those years ago." Bella replied.

They both laughed.

* * *

P.O.V. Jacob

It was dark outside now. The sun had gone in and the birds had stopped singing.

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room. They were all having separate conversations.

_Bloodsuckers…I wonder where the Celts are?"_

* * *

P.O.V. Bella

_Now that it's dark, everyone will go hunting soon especially the ones who drink human blood. I might as well go and hunt now. Kate and Garrett are going._

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I got up and left with Alice.

"Something's on your mind." Alice said.

She waited for me to speak.

"Well?" She said.

"It's just that I've got my mum back and then the chance that I'll lose her again is…" I trailed off.

Alice gave me a hug.

"She has a powerful talent. She can protect herself." Alice said.

"She is not a strong fighter though." I said.

"She will be fine." Alice said.

"I'm just worried thou-" Alice had stopped. "Alice? What did you see? Alice?!"

"They are coming tomorrow morning." She said.

"What?" I said.

"We have to warn everyone." She said.

"I'll find Jacob and tell him to get the packs ready." I said. Alice nodded. We split up.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house. Carlisle and Esme were on the porch.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked them.

"He went back to La Push just after you left." Esme said.

"Damn it."

"Why? What's happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice will explain." I replied.

I jumped into my car and drove off.

* * *

P.O.V. Alice

"Edward!" I called.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

"She went to warn Jacob."

"Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll tell you after. Just round everyone up and get them to the house." I said.

"Bella went to La Push." Carlisle said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Jacob wasn't there." Edward said.

"Trust a wolf." Alice muttered. "Just get everyone into the house. It's an emergency!"

"Ok. Carlisle you find the Celts. They will be hunting in the hills. Alice, go with Carlisle. Esme, you and me will search flat land. If you find anyone tell them to look as well." Edward said. "And hurry. We don't have much time. Some of us might be dead by tomorrow night."


	7. The Volturi

P.O.V Bella

We waited in the clearing. We knew that the Volturi would find us here.

We prepared ourselves, the wolves by our sides. Nessie stood next to me, grinning. Renee looked nervous.

"I have been waiting centuries for this day…" sneered Vladimir.

At that moment the forest started to move. A line of black cloaks appeared on the edge of the forest.

The Volturi.

Edward held my hand.

"Carlisle…" Aro whispered.

"Aro." Carlisle said shortly.

"You have brought this on yourself." Aro said.

The wolves growled.

Aro grinned.

"See reason, my old friend…" Carlisle said.

"Consorting with werewolves, trying to overthrow us, The Volturi. The list goes on Carlisle." Caius said.

"We are not trying to overthrow you. We have no reason to." I said.

"So why do you stand before us with such a great number?" Caius said. "You have united many covens."

"You prepare to kill us. We just took necessary actions." Edward said.

Aro smiled, "That is no excuse."

"It is not an excuse. It is the truth." Nessie said.

"Ah, young Renesmee. I see you are fully grown." Aro said.

"You already knew." She said, nodding to Ella.

"Ah yes, young Ella. Our new member." Aro remarked.

Ella was looking at us. "Their eyes…"

"Yes. Golden." Aro said.

"What does it mean, Master." She asked.

"Their choice of blood type." Aro said.

"What do you mean Master?" she said, looking puzzled.

"They drink animal blood." Aro said.

Ella was thinking.

"She is wondering about what life we lead." Edward whispered.

"We do not kill humans. We sometimes change them though. But only if they are dying. Edward was dying of Spanish Influenza, Esme dying of horrific injuries caused by a fall, well jump, Rosalie, left to bleed on the street, Emmett getting attacked by a bear, Renee, in a coma never to wake up. Me, giving birth to Nessie, Edward changed me. We have all suffered. We were dying when we were changed. We only drink the blood of animals." I said.

"But, who created Carlisle? And what about the wolves, they are animals yet you have not drunk their blood?" Ella asked.

"I was attacked by a wild vampire. And the wolves are our friends." Carlisle said. "They help us, we help them. We are a sort of pack, if you know what I mean." Carlisle said.

"I understand." Ella said.

"She wants to try our way of life." Edward said.

"Then come and live with us for a while. Get to know our life before you chose which side you are on." Carlisle said.

Ella nodded, "I would like that."

"You are taking a member of my guard away from me." Aro said.

"No we are not. We are giving her a choice." I said.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that." Aro said. He held up his arms, we readied ourselves for the attack of the black cloaked Volturi Guard charging towards us.

* * *

**AN:**

**This is the end of this story, I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger but it will continue in Change of Pace, my new story I am hoping to write soon. Change of Pace is Ella's story and it will include the ending of Saving Renee as the two stories are linked. Sorry you have to wait a while to find out the ending! I'm working on it.  
**

**I would like to thank everyone for their support. Especially IceStorm238 and ****Matthias Stormcrow. You have been a big help to me when I was writing this story and I hope you will be able to support me when I am writing Change of Pace.**

**Thank you!**

**WH :D**


End file.
